goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Racist Mario and Satari Beats Up Columbia/TriStar2001 and Gets Grounded/Transcript
This is the transcript of the video called "Racist Mario and Satari Beats Up Columbia/TriStar2001 and Gets Grounded". video begins when the screen fades in and Racist Mario and Satari scheming. : Racist Mario: What's up our fans! I'm Racist Mario, : Satari: and I'm Satari! : Racist Mario: And today, We're gonna beat up Columbia/TriStar2001! Because he always making grounded videos out of my friends Bongo and Evil Jonathan Amaya non-stop! : Racist Mario and Satari: Ha x 20! Mario and Satari runs to the outside and they runs to Columbia/TriStar2001's house. The blue background, The left-side is clock, and The right-side is text word called "At Columbia/TriStar2001's House...". Columbia/TriStar2001 walks to the outside. : Columbia/TriStar2001: Man. I need some buy DiamondO's because I love that favorite cereal! Mario and Satari runs to Columbia/TriStar2001. : Columbia/TriStar2001: Racist Mario and Satari, What are you both doing here?! Because you both are still grounded! : Racist Mario: Not this time you dummy! We're tired of you making grounded videos out of my friends Bongo and Evil Jonathan Amaya! This needs to stop! : Satari: I agree with Racist Mario! And for this, We will need to punish you! suprised, and he laughs when Racist Mario and Satari's shocked while they decided to punish him. : Columbia/TriStar2001: Ha x 10! And how are you both going to punish me? : Racist Mario: We're gonna beat you up as well! : Columbia/TriStar2001: What?! Mario punches Columbia/TriStar2001's nose when the stars appears and he falls on the ground. The stars cleared. : Columbia/TriStar2001: Ouch! Mario and Satari jumps down on Columbia/TriStar2001 to beating him up, when the cartoon hurting effects like Lucky Luke and beating up sounds just like Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run and Lucky Luke. Racist Mario and Satari stopped to beat Columbia/TriStar2001 up, He yelps in pain. : Columbia/TriStar2001: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! : PokémonComedian: Oh my gosh. Columbia/TriStar2001. What happened to you? : Columbia/TriStar2001: Well, I think that hurts so bad. That jerks named Racist Mario and Satari just beating me up for no reason at all. Mario and Satari's shocked on PokémonComedian with a scary sound. : PokémonComedian: Racist Mario and Satari! Why did you beat up my friend Columbia and TriStar 2001?! : Racist Mario: Um. It's because he always making grounded videos out of my friends Bongo and Evil Jonathan Amaya. : Satari: I agree with Racist Mario. We're tired of he always making grounded videos out of my friends Bongo and Evil Jonathan Amaya. : PokémonComedian: Oh my god! Racist Mario and Satari! You both got to be kidding me?! How dare you both beat up my friend Columbia/TriStar2001!? You both know he is my best friend! That's it! Go home right now and I'm gonna call both of your parents! Mario and Satari runs back to the home while they cries when PokémonComedian calls his parents. : Racist Mario and Satari: Oh (no x 10!) Our parents' gonna be kill me! blue background, The left-side is clock, and The right-side is text word called "Back to Racist Mario's House..."., Racist Mario's dad and Satari's parents are angry on Racist Mario and Satari. : Geraint (A.K.A. Racist Mario's Dad): OH X 20! RACIST MARIO AND SATARI! HOW DARE YOU BOTH BEAT UP COLUMBIA/TRISTAR2001!? YOU BOTH KNOW HE IS OUR FAVORITE USERS ON YOUTUBE! AND ALSO, BEATING UP SOMEONE WILL GET YOU BOTH IN TROUBLE! : Racist Mario: But dad, Satari's mom, Satari's dad, and Kishito. We hate him because he always making grounded videos out of my friends Bongo and Evil Jonathan Amaya non-stop. : Satari: I agree with Racist Mario. We don't like his grounded videos out of them. It looks horrible and ugly. : Geraint (A.K.A. Racist Mario's Dad): NO ONE CARES! RACIST MARIO, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK! : Satari's Mom: AND SATARI, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 10 YEARS! : Satari's Dad: RACIST MARIO, GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! AND SATARI, LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW! AND WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND NEVER COME OUT! Mario runs to his room while he cries, and Satari and his parents walks to their home while Satari cries. Geraint (A.K.A Racist Mario's Dad) look at the camera. : Geraint (A.K.A. Racist Mario's Dad): Man! Racist Mario and Satari is bad boy and girl (bad x 7) boy and girl! I hope they will die for good! screen fades out.